


Scyzoryk

by kaviskys



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beat Generation, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please Kill Me, allen chce lou, lou nie wie czy chce allena, lucien nikogo nie zabił, na spokojnie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaviskys/pseuds/kaviskys
Summary: Allen nie ma wątpliwości, że Lucien go odtrącił.Jednak chciałby je mieć.





	Scyzoryk

**Author's Note:**

> a a a a, witam  
> nie lubię takich małych shocików, jednak musiałem to napisać.  
> za to bardzo lubię wielo-rozdziałowce, które niedługo się pojawią - właśnie z tą cudna parką.  
> miłego.

A Allen siedział, pisał, pisał po północy i przed południem, wpatrywał się w ścianę ze żmudnymi złudzeniami, leżał i czuł. Czuł tak dużo prawdziwości i autentyczności uczuć, że zaczynał mieć dość, a wtedy znów pisał, wysuszając swoja skórę i umysł. Lustrował wzrokiem pokryte kurzem książki i zgniecione w napadzie bezsilności kartki, przez co czuł się jeszcze bardziej bezsilny, bo wiedział, że to było dobre, ale co może być jednocześnie tak dobre i niewystarczające?

Każde jego dzieło podpisane nazwiskiem Carr wprowadzało do jego duszy setki niewątpliwości, a w tej sytuacji tak bardzo pragnął wątpliwości. Oznaki, znaku, sygnału, dziurawej bielizny lub kropli starego alkoholu, cokolwiek, by tylko dać mu wątpliwość. Nie chce być aniołem stróżem ani wszystkim, nie chce pisać nazwiska Carr, ani siedzieć sam, gdy jego tutaj nie ma.

Pewnego dnia znów wrócił do pokoju Lucien’a, jak to miał w zwyczaju, jednak mężczyzny znów nie było. Usiadł na łóżku, po czym popatrzył na plik kartek. Znów nie ma wątpliwości, więc zgniata w złości i ciszy kartki, tak mocno, jak tylko może.

\- To nic.

A wtedy dostrzega na stoliku kolejny plik lekko przyżółkłych kartek, a na nich stary, zabrudzony [nie od aż tak starej] krwi – mały scyzoryk. 

A Allen poczuł upragnione wątpliwości.


End file.
